


Leaked Script

by kajames3



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gen, Pregnancy, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 4 ideas, Waurel fluff, Wes alive, Wes deserved better, season 3 ending, waurel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajames3/pseuds/kajames3
Summary: This is the story of Wes Gibbins and Laurel Castillo, just a few short months after Wes's supposed murder. As a fan and as a writer, I felt it unfair the way Gibbins's story was treated. It is my hope that his story and goodness will continue, with Laurel by his side. It is also my intention to stay as true to the original series as possible. Wes Gibbins, aka Christophe Edmond is alive, and I would like to write a story that is true to his character and his legacy.





	1. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, this will be written in script format.   
> Perspective: Laurel

Fade In:   
Laurel's face. Eyes closed. Alarm buzzing. 

She reaches out her hand to stop the alarm, and her fingers capture a leather wrist band. She wraps it around her wrist. It belonged to him. She breathed deeply, and absentmindedly twirled the curls on her head.

Laurel had hit a dead end. She'd hired a private investigator, and he had gotten nowhere. Wes' remains were missing and then cremated. And with all the evidence they found, the DA was able to legally prosecute Annalise, and the murder is being taken to court. Frank is still in custody as her accomplice. The entire thing was unfathomable. Laurel couldn't breathe.  
   
Her phone buzzed, another reminder to get out of bed, she assumed. Retrieving the device, she saw a familiar face on the screen, with a notification. It was Wes' picture, and covering his image was the ever present reminder that although he was not breathing, she had to keep trying to. The notification read: Today, your baby is the size of an tangerine. 

Laurel breathed a heavy sigh. She was keeping this baby. She wanted a future with him, even if that future seemed uncertain, and very much without a father. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the front door. She quickly put on a pair of sweats and looked through the peep hole. She saw no one. On the front porch, there was a small package. It was addressed to Laurel Castillo. The writing was from a familiar hand, but she couldn't place it. No return address. After bringing it inside, she left it on the table, and stared at it. 

Laurel:  
Is this a joke?

Michaela bursts into the apartment.

Michaela:  
If you are referring to my daily wake up calls to get your lazy ass out of bed, then no, this is not a joke. Let's go, we're gonna be late. 

Laurel ignored the intruder, and continued to stare at the nondescript box set atop of the table. She realized it was written in Wes' hand. Without another moments hesitation, she tore the box apart, and discovered a burner phone with a sticky note on it. She flipped the phone open, and pressed 1, as the instructions directed. Two rings, and the call was sent to voicemail. 

Michaela:  
Honey, whose cell phone is that? 

Laurel:   
Shut up, I hear something.

Wes:  
(Voicemail) Laurel, its me. Do not react. This message was recorded last night. I'm alive and I can prove it. I will explain everything if you meet me in the lecture hall at midnight tonight. Come alone. 

Voicemail locator:  
"Message deleted. Main menu."

Laurel shut the phone abruptly. 

Michaela:   
What the hell is going on? Who just called you?

Laurel:  
I don't know. But I'll tell you as soon as I find out. 

Michaela:  
No Laurel, we are done with secrets. If this is about Fra--

Laurel:  
GOD, THIS ISN'T ABOUT FRANK, or Wes...(Sigh)… it was my brother. He's, he's in trouble again and asked that I keep quiet about some things about our father. Okay? It just, doesn't concern you.

Michaela seemed satisfied with this answer

Michaela:  
Okay, well, you just let me know if I need to kick someone's ass again.

The day dragged on. Each minute felt like an hour. Laurel followed Michaela from one class to the next, hoping that she wouldn't ask her again about the phone call. Most people don't ask her anything anymore. It had only been two months since Wes died. And given her speech at Wes' memorial, no one wanted to risk witnessing another meltdown. By the time she'd finished classes, Laurel didn't even bother heading to Keating's office with the others. She didn't want to deal with Michaela or Conner's banter. She went straight to her apartment, and collapsed on the bed. Her alarm was set for 30 minutes before she was supposed to meet him. Wes. 

Fade Out

Fade in: Alarm sounds, and Laurel wakes with a start! It was time. 

She walked back to campus, her hand squeezing the neck on a bottle of pepper spray. As she approached the law building, a light on the second floor switched on. 

Laurel:  
Is this really happening…? Dios, da me fuerza 

She reached for the doorknob, UNLOCKED. Not surprising. The halls to the building were dark, except for the hallway leading to the lecture hall. That is where we were supposed to meet, she thought. The door was cracked. She pushed it opened and in Wes' usual seat sat a hooded figure. 

Laurel:  
No manches…  


Wes:  
Laurel.

Fade out:

To be continued...


	2. Left Behind

Fade In: How to Get Away With Murder.

Laurel:  
Oh my God. You're real…

Wes:  
I know, it’s a lot to take in…

He rose from his seat, and moved to approach her. 

Laurel:  
No, no, don't touch me…

A sob catches in throat and she swats his hand away.

Laurel:  
I saw your body, I was sure you'd died!!!

Her hand covers her mouth

Wes:  
That was the idea…Laurel, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Will you let me explain?

Laurel:  
I'm not even processing what you are saying right now, you need to…I can't…*sob, sob*. Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to make me feel this way?

Wes:  
I was just trying to protect you…I know that is the most clichéd excuse but it’s the truth. Because that's what this whole rouse was about. Laurel, how could I tell you that your father was plotting to kill me. I didn't want to put that on you when I found out. He is in bed with some bad people. 

Laurel:  
How is you faking your death and lying protecting me?

Wes:  
I'm here now. I'm breaking all the rules to be here. I just, I couldn't hide from you anymore. I feel like I can't breathe. 

 

Laurel took two big strides and leapt into his arms. Her legs looped around his waist, and her hands tangled into his hair. He felt more built in her arms, but more or less the same. She sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed like an hour. After regaining his footing, Wes secured her to his chest and carried her down the stairs. He sat, and she buried her face in his neck. 

Laurel:  
If this is a dream, I'm gonna kill myself.

Wes:  
Its not a dream, Laurel. It's real for me. 

She lifts her head off his shoulder, and still sitting in his lap, she stares at him, touching his eyes, his ears, his cheeks with her finger tips, almost as if to test her own sanity. 

Wes:  
I'm real. I can prove it to you. 

Their eyes met, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle. Not desperate like their first few attempts. 

Wes:  
Okay?

Laurel:   
I think so. 

She ran her hands under her eyes to wipe away the smeared makeup. She hated crying. Wes caught her hand and reached for the wrist watch she was wearing. His wrist watch. He chuckled to himself, and wiped away a stray tear on her cheek.

Laurel:  
Now you know, you weren't a project to me. I wasn't trying to fix you.

Wes:  
I know. I'm sorry that was the last thing we said to each other. 

Laurel:  
What would you have said? If you had known...

Wes:  
I would have told you I loved you. 

He pressed his forehead to hers. Breathed in, and gave her the cheekiest smile he could muster. She smiled and kissed him.

They held each other for a long time. Wes tucked some hair behind her ear, and whispered to keep her calm. They rocked on the floor until Laurel's phone buzzed in her pocket. She unraveled her arms from Wes' neck, and read the notification: Today, your baby is the size of a lime. 

Wes:  
What is it?

Laurel:  
I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

Wes:  
*Laughs* You have another boyfriend I don't know about?

Laurel:  
It could be a boy, or it could be a girl. Too soon to tell.

Wes:  
I don't get it..?

Laurel:  
There is someone else, Wes. A baby.

Wes:(Blank stare)

Laurel:  
It yours.

Wes:  
(Gaping stare, shifts to grin) Are you serious?

Laurel:  
I'm sorry, Wes, I know this is the last thing we need right now-

Wes:  
-No, this is great! Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified, but I had no idea how much I wanted a family until now. Are you keeping it?

Laurel:  
I mean, the pregnancy is still risky , but yes. Yes, it's yours, and I'm keeping it. 

With a grunt, Wes lifted himself off the ground with Laurel still strapped to his chest. He carried her up the stairs to the entrance. 

Wes:  
I'm staying at a hotel on fourth and main. Come with me.

He lowered her to the ground.

Laurel:  
You can't come to my place? 

Wes:  
No, I can't be seen. 

Laurel:  
Alright, I'll drive us over. 

 

Fade out: How to Get Away With Murder


	3. Motel 6

Fade in: How to Get Away With Murder

Laurel:  
I forgot an overnight bag. You have anything I could wear?

Wes scanned the room for any clean clothes, and shrugged. 

Wes:  
I don’t' have much, um, you can just wear this.

Wes tore off his shirt, and handed it to her. There were scars across his stomach. Laurel inhaled sharply and immediately reached out to touch him. 

Laurel:  
Wes, what happened to you?

Wes:  
It was nothing. There was a struggle on the night of the fire. The guy tried to stab me with a broken bottle. 

Laurel held her hand against his skin, then pulled it back, quickly. She held the shirt between her hands, and moved to undress. Her hands held onto the table to keep her steady as she kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her pants. Wes quickly turned his back to her, trying to give her privacy.

Laurel:  
Nothing you haven't seen before. 

Wes:  
I know I just wasn't sure you wanted me to... 

Laurel:  
I do. 

Laurel had scars of her own. Wes turned and eyed the burns on her legs and sides. They had healed but they were splotchy across her skin.  
She turned towards him, and he tentatively traced the burns on her ribs. His hands were cold and she winced.

Wes:  
I'm sorry, did I hurt you?

Laurel:  
No, you're hands are just freaking cold. 

She laughed nervously and took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. 

Wes:  
For as long as I've known you, you have never let me make the first move. 

Laurel:  
What about in Ohio? You kissed me, remember? 

Wes:  
Mmm, I don't remember that.

Laurel:  
You're right, that was awkward. And very poorly timed, Gibbins. 

Wes:  
…I never said I had game. 

Laurel:  
Look at you now...

 

Wes takes her in his arms, and gives her a reassuring kiss.

Wes:  
I've got you. 

…  
Fade Out: How to Get Away With Murder


	4. Keepsake

Fade in: How to Get Away With Murder

 

Wes and Laurel lie tangled up together in bed. Light peeks thru the blinds. The light streams across Wes' face, and then a shadow blocks the light. *KNOCK KNOCK* 

Wes leaps out of bed, and pulls a handgun out of the dresser drawer. His eyes are completely dilated and his breathing begins to stagger. 

Laurel:  
Wes! It's probably just housekeeping!

Wes:  
No, I specifically told them not to come. 

He peaks thru the window and sees two figures with their backs to the window. 

Wes:  
Oh no, this cannot be happening. Laurel, put your clothes on, we need to leave, NOW! 

Laurel jumped out of bed, and gathered her things. As they threw their clothes on, Laurel noted a change in Wes Gibbons. He had a gun.

Laurel:  
When did you that?

Wes:  
As soon as I escaped the fire. From a pawnshop, actually. 

Laurel:  
Is now a bad time to ask if you know how to use it?

Wes stared at her, bewildered. 

Wes:  
Yeah! Now is a bad time. 

Once her shoes were tied, Wes grabbed her by the hand, and tore her through the motel room. There was a window out back. Wes jumped through first, his gun up and ready to clear the area, and Laurel followed through after him. They ran down the back steps, and towards the alley. They hid behind the dumpsters, and Wes pressed Laurel up against the wall. Their breathing staggered, but they covered their mouths to keep quiet and listened for any footsteps that followed them. 2 mins, 3 mins, 4 mins past…nothing. 

Laurel:  
This is not good for me. 

Wes:  
I'm sorry, Laurel. 

He cradled the side of her face with his hand.

Wes:  
Are you alright?

Laurel:  
I'm fine, this is just a lot for one day. 

Wes:  
Just like old times right?

Laurel:  
You need to come with me, now.

Wes:  
Where can we go?

Laurel:  
Your apartment, no one will be there.

Wes:  
It's not rented out? I've been gone for months. 

Laurel:  
I made sure it stayed vacant. Let's go Wes.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Wes walked in first, cleared the apartment, but kept his hand on the hilt of the gun.

Laurel:  
No one will be here. Relax.

Wes:  
I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid. 

Laurel:  
Do we even know who that was at the door this morning?

Wes:  
No, and I don't want to find out. How did they even find me? I've been completely off the grid. No credit cards, no cellphones, nothing!

Laurel:  
What are we gonna do, Wes?

Wes:  
You mean, what am I gonna do? I won't drag you into this. I'm sorry I came back here and put you at risk.

Laurel:  
Sorry you came back, or sorry we almost got caught?

Wes:  
I didn't say-

Laurel:  
-No, but that's what you meant. Wes! When are you gonna realize that whatever is going on in your life, I'm in? Didn't last night prove it? Yesterday was the best day of my life, and you're ruining it.

Wes:  
I'm sorry, I just.. I would rather die than let anything happen to you. 

Laurel: You did die, Wes! I felt that! You didn’t do me any favors by leaving me. 

Wes:  
I can't imagine how you felt. I'm sorry. 

Wes tried to wrap her up in his arms but she fought back. She slammed her fists into his chest over and over again. 

Wes:Laurel, stop, don't fight me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Laurel:Don't touch me.

Wes trapped her face in between his hands and shook her gently.

Wes:  
Don't push me away. I- love- you. Do you hear me? I am so sorry. I will never leave you again. 

Laurel:Ok...

She fell into Wes' arms. Wes stayed with her and stroked her hair until her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. After a few minutes, Wes untangled himself from her grasp, and moved to his bathroom. He was surprised to find that none of his belongings were missing. Nothing had moved, not his toothbrush, shampoo, nothing. He reached under the sink to find the lose floorboard. A small package was beneath the wood panel. 

His mind flashed back to the culture fair.

Wes:  
We're happy. I just don't wanna ruin that." 

Michaela: "I won't tell anyone. How much can you spend? Cuz our girl is rich and she'll know if you cheap out.

 

In his apartment, Wes opened the small package and found a gold bracelet. He had bought this for Laurel a week before he'd uncovered the Castillo's plan. Still asleep, Laurel unconsciously shifted in his bed. Wes shut off the lights, and returned to his usual spot on the left side of the bed. With the bracelet in one hand, he reached for her free arm and gently fasted it around her wrist. He hoped Michaela was right. After a few moments, Wes decided it was safe to fall asleep with her. He slowly drifted into a dreamless state. He felt peace. 

Fade out:  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Fade in:

Laurel woke up before Wes did. It was still dark outside. She looked at the clock, and saw that it read 10pm. She felt flutters in her stomach. Was it safe to go out? 

She rose out of the bed and went to the bathroom. After splashing some water on her face, she saw the bracelet dangling from her wrist. She examined it for a moment and saw the tiny letters W & L written on one of the links. Laurel smiled, and suddenly felt Wes arms wrap around her waist. 

Wes:  
I know its kind of high school, but I bought that for you a week before the fire. You don't have to wear it, I just wanted to give you something. 

Laurel:  
I love it, Wes. Nobody in high school ever gave me anything like this. 

Wes:  
I don't believe that. 

Laurel:  
Well, there was the macaroni necklace from Miguel Muñoz, but I'm all about quality. 

Wes chuckled and gently nibbled the skin just below her ear. 

They stared at one another's reflection for a moment until Laurel broke the silence. 

Laurel:  
You are so out of my league, Gibbins. 

Wes:  
...You're probably right about that. 

Laurel snorted out a muffled laugh...

Wes swallowed his cheeky smile and attempted to be serious.

Wes:  
You're my best friend, Laurel. I never thought I needed one until I met you. 

Laurel:  
Same.


	5. Burner phone

Fade in: How to Get Away with Murder

It was nearly dawn so Wes peaked his eyes through the blinds to check for unwanted visitors. "Paranoid, you're completely paranoid", he thought. It wasn't even 5am, and his brain was already running 90 mph. In the dark hours of the morning, Wes' chest was bare, and his trousers lose around his waist. He reached into his pocket and felt for the burner phone he was given two days ago. 

"When was he going to call me?", he wondered. 

He removed his hand from his pocket and replaced it back on the window sill. A buzz sounded from a pile of Laurel's clothes. Wes bent down and reached inside her jeans and found her cell phone. He saw the notification. 

"Today your baby is the size of a tangerine". 

His breath caught in his throat. 

Could he really be a father? 

Before switching the phone off, Wes caught sight of her background photo. One of the many pictures Laurel had taken of Wes while he slept. It was old. He could tell because his facial hair was thinner then. 

From the window, Wes heard Laurel's breathing shift, the blankets rustle and finally, the sound of her feet touching the floor. He smiled and waited for her to wrap her arms around him. As anticipated, he felt her warm body press against his skin. Laurel kissed his shoulder and mumbled something against his skin.

Laurel: Can't sleep? 

Wes: I've never been good at it. 

Laurel: You're worried, aren't you?

Wes: I don't think you're in danger. It's just me. 

Laurel: Wes, I wanted to ask you something. Who helped you escape?

Wes: Do you really want to hear this?

Laurel: Yes, you can tell me anything. 

Wes: The night of the fire...by the time I made it to Annalise's house, I already knew Dominic would be waiting there for me. 

Laurel: Dominic!? You've got to be-

Wes: Let me explain. I know it sounds insane, but I found out he was working for your father.

Laurel: I…I don't understand. Why did he target you. Was it because of us?

Wes: It wasn't just about us. That was part definitely part of it, but it was something else. 

Laurel: What was it?

Wes: Your father had made some bad business deals with the Mahoney's, and when I threatened to come forward and sell Annalise out, it jeopardized your father's business holdings with their company. He was going to kill me to keep me quiet. 

Wes saw the veins in Laurel's forehead pulse as he watched her reaction. In disbelief, Laurel said…

Laurel: … Dominic was my friend. And my father…he promised he would stop messing with my life.

Wes: We can't pick who are fathers are. 

Laurel: Wes, who protected you? Who helped you fake your death? 

Wes: My father. Charles Mahoney. 

Fade out: 

 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Fade in: How to get away with murder…

 

Laurel and Wes sat in silence for a few moments, trying to process what had just been revealed. Charles Mahoney was Wes' father. 

Laurel finally chose to spoke.

Laurel: Wes, a few weeks after your murder, I bought a gun and tried to kill Charles. Michaela helped distract him outside the bar. I was just… I was so sure he was responsible for it all. Dominic actually stopped me. He saw me on the street to say hello. I was going to do it, Wes. I'm so sorry.

Wes: Laurel, I don't blame you for anything. Charles and I…we have no relationship. The guy hardly even knows me. I only called him when I realized Annalise was going down, and I had no protection from your father. I felt like I was in trouble and he offered to fabricate the whole thing.

Laurel: Why help you though…

Wes: I think he felt guilty. 

Laurel: He felt guilty?

Wes: Laurel...that man raped my mother. He raped my mother and blackmailed her if she ever told. 

At this point, Wes was crying. His hands clenched into fist and his eyes stared off at something Laurel could not see.

Wes: The reason I hate my birthday so much is because I am a result of a relationship where there was no love. 

Laurel said nothing. 

Wes: I hate him. But the worst part is I hate myself. 

Laurel: No! You can't do that to me. You can't do that to yourself. You may think you were a mistake, Wes, but you live a meaningful life. And I don't want to have to remind you that this baby, this life we've created, you and me, was made from love.

Wes said nothing. Heartbroken, Laurel knelt in front of him, and gently turned his head so that he would look a her . 

Laurel: You belong to me. And I belong to you. 

Wes: How can you want me like this?

Laurel: Haven't you heard, I like the basket cases. 

Wes laughed at this, smiling for the first time since the story unraveled. 

Laurel: I'll have you any way I can. 

Wes leaned his head against hers. He breathed in and out, shaking off the last of his sobs. 

Finally, the cell phone in his pocket rang ...


	6. Transit for 2

Fade In: How to Get away With Murder

The cellphone in Wes' pocket buzzed. He reached and flipped it open. 

Wes: Hey. 

Charles: "Christof, its Charles. I've just spoken with my source at the DA's office. Annalise is gonna pin it on you "

Wes: What do you mean, pin it on me?  
  
Suddenly, Laurel's caught who he was speaking to. And what they were talking about! Her eyes went wide with shock. We couldn't do this anymore. Wes was alive. This could really ruin him.

Charles: "You need to leave Philadelphia. No one can no you are alive. 

Wes: "Well, someone does know, it's Laurel. But I trust her. She had to know. "

Charles: "I stand by what I said. You must disappear. I can arrange a two person transit to a location of your choosing. Some place where they have no extradition policy."

Wes: "How much time do I have to decide? "

Charles: "I'll give you 24 hrs. But in the mean time, you cannot be seen. No credit cards, no smart phones, no cameras. Do you understand?"

Wes: "I understand. "

Click. 

Laurel scrambled to explain the situation. 

Wes: Laurel, did you know about this?

Laurel: Wes, I'm sorry, I tried to tell her not to do it, that it was wrong, but she said it was the only way to keep us safe. 

Wes: Laurel, I can never come back now! You realize that don't you!

Laurel: Wes! I had very little to do with it with this situation. I was outvoted, and they think you're dead.

Wes: It's going to have to stay that way… 

Laurel: Why can't we tell Annalise and get help to clear your name. She…she still loves you. 

Wes: Absolutely not, no one else but you and I can know the truth. It's too late for me. I-I would rather my name get dragged through the mud then the rest of you. You deserve a normal life. I just have to leave. 

Laurel: I'm going with you.

Wes: I'm sorry Laurel, but I can't ask you to give up your life for me. And-and I only have one transit pass.

Laurel: What do you mean? 

Wes: I mean there's no room for you in my mess! 

Laurel breath caught in her chest. No. He can't disappear again.She reached forward and grabbed him by the belt loop and dragged him towards her. 

Laurel: Protecting people is more your issue, not mine. Wes, I appreciate the self-sacrificing crusade but I'm going with you. And I know Charles has the means. 

Wes: …What about your life, your family?

Laurel: As long as I am a Castillo, I will never be free. And if I stay here, and watch them drag your name through the dirt, I'll never forgive myself.

Wes: Laurel, he will find you. 

Laurel: Not if we go to Mexico. He's been banned for life. And if Mahoney is as powerful a man as they say, I think we've got a shot. 

Wes reached down to his waist, pried Laurel's hand from his belt loop, and kissed it. Without ever taking his eyes from hers, he reached into his pocket for the burner phone and hit redial. 

Wes: Charles, it's Christoff, I'll need 2 for transit. Where can we meet you? 

Laurel's heart beat through her chest. There was no going back.

Wes: Okay, we will be there. CLICK. Laurel, I'll take you back to your apartment, and we can pack your things. 

For some reason, Laurel did not quiet know, she was not afraid.


	7. Annalise

How to Get Away with Murder

Fade in:

Wes turned the headlights off and parked Laurel's car just outside her apartment. The sun had not yet risen, so the street lights were still lit. It was 530am. Wes was sure they wouldn't be seen for another hour or so. Feeling a bit anxious, Wes reached over Laurel, and opened the glove box. He had stowed his gun there for safe keeping. 

Laurel followed his nervous movements, and touched his outstretched arm.

Laurel: I'll just need 10 minutes. A bag and my passport. That's it. 

Wes: 10 minutes. 

They entered the complex by the back entrance. When they entered #4, Laurel found a note on her kitchen counter. It was from Michaela. The letter read: "Where have you been? You can't just disappear and not answer your phone. Call me ASAP!"

Laurel picked up the slip of paper and waved it at Wes. He grimaced, and shook his head. 

Wes: It's better if they don't know where you've been. 

Laurel: I know. She's been a good friend to me since…well, since the fire. I don't know why, but she made it her mission to worry about me. 

Wes: ...I miss that feeling. 

Laurel smiled at him, but the smile did not touch her eyes. This was sad for her, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Not just for Wes, or for herself, but for the baby too.  
Wes peaked through the blinds every few minutes, watching for any movement by the car. After his third circuit around the kitchen table, he made his way through Laurel's room. In the open closet, he found his old track shirt, and his plaid button up. She had kept those too. After a moment of consideration, he ripped the shirts off their hangers, and shoved them into Laurel's duffle bag. 

Laurel: Ok, I'm set. Bag and passport. 

Without another word, Wes threw the bag over his shoulder and took her by the hand. They exited through the front door, but stopped when they heard footsteps. 

Laurel: Shit…

Wes heard the steps shift direction as they reared the corner to Laurel's apartment. Who faced them was the buffeted, half beaten face of Annalise Keating. 

Annalise: Oh my God. Wes. 

Fade out:  
How to Get Away With Murder  
____________________________________________________________________

Fade in:

Annalise's left eye was swelled shut. She had been badly bruised by one of her cell mates. The other eye was unharmed, but wide with shock at the sight of her former student, who she was sure was dead.

Wes: How are you out of prison?

Annalise: How are you breathing? I saw your body dragged from my house on a gurney.

Wes: It doesn't concern you anymore, and why do you care? Isn't it better I'm dead, that way you can pin it all on me-!

Laurel:-WES! Not here, inside!

Laurel retrieved her keys and motioned for the two of them to follow her inside. Annalise stepped over the threshold and immediately noted empty drawers and a pile of unopened mail on the counter. 

Annalise: I was just coming to check on Laurel, she hasn't been to class for the last two days, but…seems like she had a good enough reason. Laurel, did you know about this?

Laurel: I'd rather not say, that way you can answer honestly when they call you back to court next week. 

Annalise exhaled slowly, and began pacing the kitchen…Her entire plan would be erased if word got out that Wes was alive. She would go back to jail, and the rest of the kids would be right back where they started. In danger.

Wes shifted his weight between his left and right foot. Laurel's face was flushed white with worry. Annalise could tell her presence made them nervous, so she spoke. 

Annalise: I'll make this quick. Wes, if you're staying I will retract my statement against you. You being alive changes everything. I want you to have a life here, not run. 

Wes: I'm in danger regardless of whether I leave or stay.

Annalise: By who?

Wes said nothing. 

Annalise sighed and continued.

Annalise: Then why endanger her? Laurel's disappearance will look suspicious, don't you think?

Wes: She is not a suspect in this case. And she's coming with me on her own accord. 

After a moment, Laurel interjected.

Laurel: Annalise, we really can't say any more. You were never supposed to see us in the first place. Just move forward with the trial as planned. It's better this way.

Wes finally looked her in the eye, and in the coldest voice he could muster, he said,

Wes: You will never see us again, do you understand?

Annalise: Are you two threatening me?

Wes: No. You know how I feel about you. So I am asking you, as a friend, to keep this to yourself. God knows you've kept bigger secrets. 

The sun began to peak through the window, and Laurel tugged on Wes's sleeve. 

Laurel: Wes, we have to go now. 

Annalise stared at Wes. Her son. Seeing him alive had given her hope and healing all in a matter of minutes. He was alive! But now she was losing him forever. A single tear streamed down her bruised face. She took a step towards the couple, and kissed Wes on the cheek. 

Annalise: I won't say anything. You have my word. 

She turned to Laurel, and whispered, 

Annalise: Take care of him. 

Wes and Laurel said nothing. The professor turned on her heel and padded down the hallway. The couple remained silent until they could no longer hear Annalise's footsteps. Finally, Laurel squeezed Wes's arm and whispered, 

Laurel: I'm ready now, Wes. 

Wes exhaled quickly, and took her by the hand, leading her out the door, and down the stairwell to the black Sudan he had parked outback. 

Laurel: Where are we going? 

Wes: New Jersey.


	8. Charles

Fade In:

They arrived at the Linden airport just as the sun had risen over the horizon. A black Sudan was waiting for them with the headlights still lit. There was a private aircraft stationed in the hanger. Their ticket out of the states, Wes assumed. As Wes' approached the other vehicle , a tall, tired figure emerged from the passengers seat. 

Wes: Laurel, wait here.

Wes left Laurel inside, but kept the car running, and trotted over to Charles Mahoney. The scruffy ex-suspect removed his sunglasses and extended a hand to Wes. 

Mahoney: I'm glad you could make it. Do you have everything you need?

Wes looked over his shoulder to see Laurel, who was gawking at Charles through the tinted windows. 

Wes: Yes, I think so, but before we go, I need to know why you are helping us?

Mahoney stood there for a minute. Wes had remembered his apathetic eyes in the court room, when he had testified against Charles. Doesn't Charles want to punish him for what he said? A moment passed, and Charles's gaze returned to Wes, and he grimaced.

Mahoney: I'm not a good man, but I do regret the life you have lead as a result of my family's actions. All I want is to square that debt and move on. That's all. 

Wes: Thank you. 

Mahoney: Where are you going?

Wes said nothing.

Mahoney: It's my plane, I'll find out eventually. 

Wes: …New Orleans. 

Mahoney nodded at this, and motioned to the pilot. 

Wes returned to the car, and opened the door for Laurel. 

Laurel: Are we---?

Wes hissed under his breath so that only Laurel could hear. 

Wes: -I told him we are going to New Orleans. I don’t trust him, and I don't want him to know where we are going. Once we get there we will take a bus the rest of the way, okay?

Laurel: Okay, I can get us across the border. 

Wes: Exactly.

He reached for her bags, and towed Laurel to the jet. The engines were blaring, but before boarding, Wes turned to look at Mahoney. Their eyes met, and Wes mouthed one final goodbye before the door shut. 

Fade out:  
_____________________________________________________________________

Fade In:

The plane was a luxurious as he anticipated. Wes was afraid to touch anything. There were beds, a stove, a microwave and a fridge. Wes took a seat on the leather bench closest to the lavatory. He hadn't been on a plane before, and he was sure he would get sick. Laurel sat in a single recliner seat next to the window. 

Laurel: Wes, don't you want to look out the window? 

Wes: I really don't. 

Laurel looked at him, and recognized his fear instantly

Laurel: Oh God, is this your first plane ride?

Wes: Sorry I forgot to mention that on the first date. 

Laurel: Ooh, now that is depressing. Come over here.

Wes unbuckled his seatbelt, and with both hands touching the overhead compartments, he waddled over to the empty chair across from Laurel, and buckled himself in.

Laurel: You have 4 hours to tell me everything I don’t already know about you.

Wes: 4 hours! Can't we just sleep… or something. 

Laurel: Or something? 

Laurel seductively raised an eyebrow at Wes. She was sure he didn't catch his own joke.

Wes stared back at her, and then smiled sheepishly.

Wes: That's not what I meant…well, that's not entirely what I meant. 

Laurel's cheeks flushed red as she replied. 

Laurel: Only if you talk fast. Go!

Wes: Okay, I hate superhero movies, I have a bad sense of direction, I'm afraid of heights, I want a dog someday, I'm allergic to peanuts, I'm terrible at basketball, and my favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. There, you know everything.

Laurel thought for a moment before speaking again. 

Laurel: Hey...Why did you pick the name Wesley after your mother died?

Wes: You'll laugh at me.

Laurel: I won't laugh at you. 

Wes: …Ok. Um...My favorite movie as a kid was The Princess Bride. Wesley started out as this poor farm kid, and he grew up to be a hero. I wanted that to happen to me. My foster parents thought it was funny, so it stuck. 

Laurel stared at Wes for a moment, and smiled. He was so pure. So good. She realized that she would never deserve him.

Laurel: I like it. But you should know, most of that wasn't a surprise to me. I know you too well. 

Wes: Do I know you? 

Laurel: I think you know everything that's important. The rest will probably come out when we get to Mexico. 

Wes: Hmmm, explain?

Laurel: Let’s see…You know about the kidnapping, and the family. 

Wes: You mentioned that once. 

Laurel: You know about the murderous ex-boyfriends, and the crazed law professor.

Wes continued to nod.

Laurel: Okay, well apart from the unplanned pregnancy, you know just about everything.

Wes: It's like we're in a soap opera!

Laurel could tell by Wes's humor that he had calmed down a bit, so she unbuckled her seatbelt, and situated herself onto Wes's lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Laurel: I'm sorry this is happening to us. 

Wes: I'm sorry too. I promise I won't keep secrets from you ever again. 

Laurel: ...We are so messed up.

Wes: We are, but I don't think I would change anything.


End file.
